


surprise

by daydreaming_out_loud



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Softness, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreaming_out_loud/pseuds/daydreaming_out_loud
Summary: Villanelle surprises Eve with a simple thoughtful gesture.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rinnosgen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/gifts).



> A surprise birthday gift for my friend rinnosgen who always makes me smile when I need it! Hope you like it :D

Eve paces on the sidewalk outside the SIS Building, bundled up in a thick winter parka. She jams her hands in her pockets, frustrated by the feeling of not getting anywhere on her assignment.

Eve has never tolerated the feeling of frustration well.

She leans against the building and closes her eyes, running a hand through her curls as her mind races around only flustering her further. The feeling grows, nagging at her, urging her to figure out a solution until she groans and hangs her head in her hands, taking breaths to try to calm herself and slow her thoughts.

Villanelle jumps up next to her. “Surprise!” she beams.

“Jesus Christ!” Eve grabs her chest as she looks up to find Villanelle standing there. “What the hell?”

“What?” Villanelle gives her a confused look, “Don’t look so shocked.”

“God, what are-” Eve shakes her head trying to get her mouth to form words. “I’ve been trying to get a hold of you all day,” she scowls.

“I know, and here I am.”

Villanelle smiles, amused by her own timing.

“What are you even doing here? I thought you had a job today.”

“I do, I just wanted to come see you,” Villanelle shrugs.

“Oh.”

Eve blinks at her.

“I brought you lunch,” Villanelle grins, holding up a large paper sack. “But if you don’t want it I will just eat it. I almost did on the way over anyway.”

Eve scoffs a laugh, “How thoughtful of you.”

“I know,” Villanelle smiles proudly, nudging into Eve on her way towards the front doors.

“Wait, hold on,” Eve grabs her arm. “You can’t just walk in there.”

“Why not?” Villanelle asks, not understanding the big deal.

“Because,” Eve waves a hand, searching for a reason, “I don’t know, you just can’t.”

“But it’s cold out here,” Villanelle frowns, shivering for effect.

“Oh my,” Eve rolls her eyes, “fine. We can sit inside, but only right by the doors.”

Villanelle struts up to the doors with a self-satisfied grin on her face. Eve trails behind her, a small smile pulling her mouth to one side. She bites the inside of her lip trying to hide it.

She scans her badge to grant them access.

The entrance corridor is unusually quiet, no agents or operatives roaming around the halls.

“Right there,” Eve points to an open wall.

“Where, Eve? It’s a wall.”

“Obviously,” Eve responds as she sits on the tile, her back up against the wall.

Villanelle gives her a displeased scowl, “On the ground?”

Eve just stares at her.

Villanelle huffs. With an over-dramatic eye roll, she grudgingly sits next to Eve, their hips almost touching, then pulls out two takeaway boxes, balancing them in her lap. She lifts the lid of each, examining the meals inside.

“Mm, this one is yours,” she says, handing a box to Eve then opening hers further. “No, wait! This one.” She grabs the box back and quickly exchanges it with the one in her lap, wanting to get it right, choosing the order for Eve with care.

Eve lets out a laugh, opening the box to find Korean dumplings. Her face lights up, “Oh, you got-“

“Yes, Eve. I am very observant.”

“You don’t say,” Eve retorts. “Uh…?”

“Chopsticks, yes.”

Villanelle rummages around the sack and pulls out two pairs, giving one to Eve.

“Oh, this looks so good,” Eve grins, “way better than what I was going to have for lunch.”

Villanelle scrunches her brow, “What were you going to eat?”

“Honestly, probably a bag of chips.” Eve cringes.

Villanelle gives her a disapproving look before taking a heaping bite of stir-fried noodles and beef.

“I know, I know,” Eve laughs. “So this is going to be great.” She takes a bite of dumpling, her smile falling right off her face. “God, Villanelle, it’s cold.”

“Well, what do you expect? I had some other things I needed to take care of before I came over,” she shrugs then scoops up more noodles.

Eve swallows her bite, “It couldn’t have waited until after?”

Villanelle shakes her head, her cheeks full.

“And you couldn’t have just picked up the food after you did whatever you had to do?”

Villanelle gives her a puzzled look, “No.”

Eve stares at her in disbelief.

“It just made the most sense to do it this way,” Villanelle dismisses, not understanding Eve’s frustration. “If you don’t want your-“

“No,” Eve guards her box, “I want it.”

A smirk spreads across Villanelle’s lips as Eve takes another bite of dumpling.

“So what did you have to do?” she asks between chews. “Did you already-“

“No,” Villanelle interjects quickly. “Just some other things.”

Eve looks at her curiously as she picks up a piece of beef with her chopsticks, clearly not going to say anything further.

They eat their lunch together, chewing in silence next to one another, not bothered by it at all.

Content with it.

“So,” Villanelle bumps her leg into Eve’s, “how is your day going?”

“Eh, boring,” Eve shrugs, not elaborating on it.

“Better now that I am here?” Villanelle smirks at her.

Eve rolls her eyes then eats another dumpling.

“You are supposed to ask me how my day is going,” Villanelle tells her.

Eve stares at her as she licks the soy sauce off her lip, looking back with expectant eyes.

“How’s your day going?” she asks with exaggerated kindness.

“Good,” Villanelle beams, “busy.”

She steals one of Eve’s dumplings.

“Sure, please, take some of mine.”

Villanelle smiles with her eyes as she chews. “Mine is better.”

Eve chuckles, stealing a bite of her stir-fried noodles. She chews carefully, savoring the taste but shrugs, unconvinced they’re better than her dumplings.

“So,” she swallows, “how are you going to…you know, complete your job?”

“I don’t know yet,” Villanelle munches. “Mm, I could-” she jabs a chopstick into Eve’s jugular with a delighted grin.

Eve presses her lips into a thin line, entirely unamused.

Villanelle barks a laugh, “I would have to push really hard.” She digs the chopstick in further, “Like _really_ hard.”

Eve jerks away, “Get that thing off me.”

Villanelle laughs as Eve glares at her. She inches the chopstick towards Eve’s eye.

“Do you remember when I-“

Eve grabs it and heaves down the hall. It slides along on the tile.

Villanelle scowls at her, “Hey! How am I supposed to eat with only one now?”

“I don’t know, you should have thought of that before you tried to stab me in the eye.”

Villanelle huffs and pouts, frowning at Eve who ignores her.

“I wasn’t actually going to stab you,” she mumbles then spears a chunk of beef.

She tries to scoop up noodles with her single chopstick, floundering about, spilling onto her lap on purpose just to make a scene.

“Oh, Jesus,” Eve grumbles, “just take mine.”

Villanelle snatches a chopstick right out of Eve’s hand before she can even offer it up.

“How nice of you,” she grins smugly, then gathers up some noodles and shovels them into her mouth.

Eve watches as she slurps them all up. “So were you just going to stand outside all day, waiting around until I came out?” she asks with a raised brow.

Villanelle shrugs acting innocent, then gives Eve an impish smirk.

Eve lets out a frustrated scoff, “Oh God, are you tracking my phone again?”

“Maybe,” Villanelle shrugs a shoulder. “Maybe not.”

Eve shakes her head at herself. “I really need to change my password.”

“Mhm,” Villanelle nods, her mouth full. She swallows down a bite, “It’s the worst password I've ever seen and I have broken into a lot of stuff. Including your house, more than once.”

Eve scowls and grabs her chopstick back, pointing it in Villanelle’s face getting ready to go off on a tirade but Villanelle plucks it right out of her and chucks it off to the side.

“What-“

“There. Now we are even,” Villanelle smirks.

Eve glares at her, frustration momentarily surfacing but she shakes her head and laughs it off.

Villanelle’s antics, no matter how ridiculous, always make her smile.

She takes a final bite of dumpling then sets her box to the side, offering her chopstick to Villanelle who shakes her head at it, mouth full, not a scrap left in her box.

“Jesus, you eat fast.”

Eve tosses the utensil aside then stretches out her back, raising her arms above her head with a yawn. She shifts around getting settled in next to Villanelle, brushing up against her hip and shoulder. Villanelle scoots closer, pressing into Eve, wanting to reach over and take her hand.

Their fingers creep closer, craving to intertwine.

Eve rests her head on Villanelle’s shoulder as Villanelle takes her hand. She nuzzles into Eve and they both grin, melting into each other, taking slow and even breaths together.

A man in a black tailored suit walks through the corridor towards them. They track him with wide eyes as he crosses in front, not even bothering to give them a cursory glance, his eyes glued to his phone. They watch him go all the way down the hall until he disappears around a corner. A group of young officers burst through the door going on about something, their laughter and loud remarks echoing off the walls. None of them notices Eve or Villanelle.

They blend into the surroundings, just two people sitting next to one another. For a moment it doesn’t matter that Villanelle is an assassin and Eve is an operative, that they’ve chased each other around the world, disobeyed orders, thrown away their lives, killed as acts of love, and betrayed friends, never once looking back.

It doesn’t matter that they’ve stuck a knife into and shot a bullet at each other.

For a moment they are just two people, connected at the heart.

Eve lets out a tired sigh, her chest rising and falling. Villanelle squeezes her hand then pecks her on the cheek.

“I have to go.”

“Oh,” Eve frowns at her as she stands, not wanting to let go of her hand.

“I’ll see you later,” Villanelle promises with a lopsided grin.

“When?”

“Whenever I feel like it,” Villanelle shrugs, still grinning.

“Oh, God,” Eve rolls her eyes with a smile, biting her lip. “Would it kill you to at least call first?”

“Eve,” Villanelle tilts her head with a smirk. “Eve. This is so much more fun.”


End file.
